Saving Christmas in Time
by ShadowCaller
Summary: Take place after Phantom Planet, Danny and his friends must save Christmas before it can be destoryed. Will Christmas will be stop in time or lost into the darkness forever. I really love Christmas Stories. I don't own anything.
1. The Santa Fight

**Chapter 1 The Santa Fight**

After Danny Phantom saves the whole world from the asteroid, now it's time for a new fresh beginning. Danny and his friends are enjoying their favorite time of the year to spend along together. Danny's parents are still fighting over Santa's existence. Kids play snowball fight against to each other to see who's the best. Parents from all over the world are buying gifts for their children.

During the middle of December, Danny's parents are still arguing over Santa's existence. Jack is still the one, who believes in Santa, while Maddie the one, who is not.

Jack protested, "Santa do exist!" with his picketing sign and the Santa's face circled in green.

Maddie talked back, "He does not!", with the one that Santa's face crossed out red.

"Yes, he does exist!"

"He's not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

Danny walked to downstairs and saw them fighting over and over again about Santa.

Danny yelled out loud because he is kind of tire about the same old fight every year, "Quiet!"

Maddie, Jack, and Jazz turned their face to get Danny's attention in the living room.

"Guys, it's the middle of December and you are still arguing about Santa's existence? Why can't we get along with good times to spend our Christmas together?" Danny said it out loud, so they can hear what he says.

Maddie answered, "We are not going to stop arguing until I win."

"No, not until she says I win," jack talked back to his wife, "How come last year there were a green flying reindeers with a red sleigh?"

"That was a ghost, you scummy man." Maddie recalled really loud in Jack's ears.

Jazz whispered back to Danny's ears, "They are really not going to stop until someone caught Santa on tape."

Danny pops up an idea into his mind and blurted out to the rest of the family, "I got an idea to prove Santa's existence."

"What?" the whole family asked.

"How about if you will stop complaining about Santa, I will check out the North Pole on the top of the world." Danny explained, "I will bring a company with me which is my girlfriend and my techno geek friend too. Does that sounds like a good idea?"

Maddie shouted, "No!

Jack shouted, "Yes!"

"Which is which?" Danny raised an eyebrow.

Jazz replied, "Let's go with Jack's side."

Jack brightened up and says, "Yes!"

Maddie asked him, "And why is that?"

"That because our son have ghost powers and he can survived the coldness. His friends, uh they will be doom." Jack answered her.

Danny said, "Okay, I'll take care of that and I gotta go now. Bye." He grabbed his jacket and intangibly goes through the door.

The streets in Amity Park were peaceful and quiet with beautiful Christmas decorations. Danny flew quietly over to Sam's house invisibly, so no one can capture him in public. He does not like getting been over the news and cameras because it's annoying to him.

Suddenly, he bumped to an unknown creature that has been flying out of nowhere.

Danny yelped, "Gah! I forgot to go intangible." The unknown creature and Danny crashed onto the ground and Danny gained visibility again.

15 minutes later, Danny opened his eyes and saw the creature is known to have jingle bells around the neck and has antlers on his head.

Danny yelped and trying to push the creature off of him, "Get off of me!" He pushes it until the creature is off.

The creature is still unconscious and feeling helpless to help himself. Danny took a step back to take a full view of this creature and it turns out to be Santa's flying reindeer. The reindeer is not green or red; it's the reindeer with soft, brown fur with white, beautiful antlers.

Sam walked by angrily by the moment until she saw Danny with an unconscious reindeer. She rushed over to her boyfriend and the injured reindeer.

Sam asked, "Danny, why aren't you at my house by 16 minutes ago?"

"I saw this animal crashing or flying over me and got knocked out. I believe this is one of Santa's reindeer."

Sam chuckled a little, "Santa? He does NOT exist at all. There is no proof that reindeer can fly."

"Then, why does he have a jingle bells around his neck?" Danny pointed his finger to the jingle bells necklace on that deer.

"Okay, I do believe you know, but what is this reindeer is doing here?" Sam looked at the deer and asked herself why.

"I don't know, but let this reindeer rest at my house because I want to end this fight over Santa's reindeer." Danny answered and lifted up the unconscious reindeer to bring it over to his home. Sam followed with him too.

Sam knocked the door and Jazz opened the door for her and Danny. All over the shock upon Jazz's face and saw a real reindeer with jingle bells.

Jazz asked Danny shockingly with a gasp, "How did you find this reindeer?" Danny sets the reindeer on the living room couch, so he can rest in peace.

"I'll tell the whole story with you and my parents." Danny looked over Sam, "Uh Sam, you have to call Tucker to come over here."

Sam signed and pick up her cell phone to dialed Tucker's numbers to call him

Tucker picked up his cell phone and asked on the other line, "Hello Sam?"

"Tucker, I need you to come over here to check out this injured Santa's reindeer." Sam explained in a serious tone.

"I think you are tricking me, but I'm not falling for this time." Tucker refused.

"Tucker, this is serious, I'm at Danny's house, looking at this injured reindeer right now." Sam replied as quickly as she can.

"Okay, I'll be there." Tucker hanged up the phone, so does Sam.

Danny asked, "So, is he coming?"

"Definitely coming hopefully." Sam replied.

Few minutes later, Tucker finally has arrived over to Danny's house. He knocked on the door and Danny opened it up and shut the door.

"So, I heard of this Santa's reindeer is at your house, Danny and I believe it's one of your trick." Tucker narrowed his eyes onto Danny's.

"Come here in the living room. This is not tricks or pranks for you." Danny stated clearly for his best friend.

Danny brought Tucker over to the living where the reindeer rests with Sam's company. Tucker opened his mouth widely.

"Dude, you have got to be kidding me." Tucker widened his eyes.

Danny called his parents, "Dad! Mom! Come over here!"

Maddie and Jack walked over to the living room and saw the reindeer on the couch. Maddie gasped in shock, while Jack couldn't believe into his eyes.

Maddie stuttered, "Is that's a reindeer?" Danny, Jazz, and Danny's friends nodded a yes,

Jack jumped up and down and gloated about Santa's existence to Maddie, "See? I told you that Santa does exist."

Maddie asked Danny for a summary how does this reindeer gets end up in Amity Park, "How did you get this reindeer?"

"Here's a story. I found this reindeer after I left the home to go over to Sam's house. I was still in human form, but I can still go invisible and intangible in human too. I forgot to go intangible and end up a flying reindeer, with sparkly dust crashing over to me. I woke up about 15 minutes later and found this reindeer still unconscious. Sam walked over to me and asked why that I didn't come over to her house til she sees an injured reindeer. I believe this is one of Santa's reindeer because it does has a jingle bells around its neck." Danny explained.

Soon, the reindeer woke up and looked around the room with a panicked face. He stood up and thrashing the couch.

"Whoa, easy boy." Sam trying to calm down the panicking reindeer, he kicked around the couch and Tucker rushed over there and trying to hold him down.

Jack panicked, "He's awake! He's awake!"

Danny rushed over to the panicking reindeer and trying to calm him down with a soft voice, "Easy, boy you don't have to be afraid."

When the reindeer saw Danny, he calmed down and stop thrashing the Fenton's family couch.

The reindeer soft, little, shy voice spoke, "Hi, um I'm Blitzen, Santa's reindeer."

Maddie and Jazz gasped, "He can talk?"

Danny asked him a sooth voice this time, "What are you doing here?"

"My home and Santa are in big trouble. The three Christmas Destroyer are coming! The Christmas Destroyer are coming!" then Blitzen knocked out unconscious again from exhaustion.

"The Christmas Destroyer? Who are they?" Danny asked to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>** I know it's too early for Christmas, but it's still fun though. I don't own anything**


	2. Blitzen, the Reindeer

**Chapter 2 Blitzen, the Reindeer**

One hour later from Blitzen last unconscious when talking about what was he doing here. Blitzen woke up one more time in the living room and look around again. He got off of the couch to look for Danny because something really familiarize about his logo.

Danny got out from the kitchen to check on Blitzen, then he walked over to him to see if he's okay.

Danny asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, the last time that I saw the Christmas Destroyer, he had flaming white hair, a ghostly d symbol on his chest, and a vampire looking fang." Blitzen looked more worried and told about this guy, "He look exactly look like you, but he's more than 14 years old."

"And do he have any buddies that destroy your town?" Danny asked one more time. Blitzen nodded a head as a no, which makes him a little fine.

"I need your help to save our village, before Christmas Eve. Also, you can bring your friends only, but not your family." Blitzen explained, "Also, you can't fly over there with your flying powers because you need the magic of Christmas. Going to the North Pole is very hard to face with out your ghost powers. You can only use it at the South Pole. Ghosts can fly over to both poles only because they are fully dead and cannot defy gravity. You are half-human, but it doesn't mean that you can fly over there and to survive the cold."

"So, you are saying that I can't use my ghost powers to fly over there?" Blitzen nodded a yes, so that means Danny can't use his ghost powers.

"So, if I image the person, I would find out it would be…" Danny pace back and forth until his mind pops an answer, "Dan Phantom."

"Dan Phantom? He's a no good-future ghost at all. He is a very naughty ghost and Santa couldn't beat your old, future jerky self."

Sam heard a word Dan Phantom and rushed over Danny and Blitzen from the kitchen.

"Did you say Dan Phantom" OMG, he was supposed to be locked up in the Fenton's thermos in Clockwork's lair." Sam said in a serious tone, "Probably, the thermos was beaten up very badly by Dan's punching fist."

"He's back? He can't be. I-I save the world and my future still lingers here?" Danny stuttered, "I mean my future is going to be destroyed and he stills exist outside of the timeline. What am I going to do?"

Blitzen calmed him down and replied, "You still got the Christmas Spirit inside of you and you can use them to beat Dan. Do you have any other friends besides the one, who lives in Amity Park?"

"I got Danielle, my female clone, created by Vlad Plamius." Danny answered in a sad tone, "I wonder where she is now?"

"Don't worry, let me guide her to you once she flown to the path of the light." Blitzen said. Danny once smile again and lightened up is face so brightly.

(Line Break)

By the door at 7:00 pm., Danny and his friends says goodbye to their family to set off a journey to Santa's village with Blitzen.

Tucker yelped in an enthusiastic tone, "I can't wait til we get there."

Sam asked Blitzen, "So, how are we going to get there?"

"First, you need to get on the train or subway until there are no more stations. Next, we go on sled dogs where it has a nearest town with it. Lastly, you have found the place where Santa lives." Blitzen explained his game plan.

"One more thing. How am I going to fight Dan without my ghost powers? Also, no animal an board on train or subway" Danny freaked out.

"Okay, to fight Dan, there are some magical ghost candies that any halfa can use it for good. Those candies can make any wish to any good halfas to regain their powers back until they fight what they need to do. The last comment you said about the subway or train, we'll go by flying til you lose your ghost powers." Blitzen explained.

Danny raised and eyebrow and asked, "Can you fly then?"

"Not anymore because we reindeer must fly with magical flying dust." Blitzen replied and Danny does the face palm.

Sam asked Blitzen, "What's his flying limit when going to the North Pole?"

"Probably to the border between Ontario and the other providence above Ontario." Blitzen replied, "And, you will have to face many challenges with the three ghosts and the ghost zone protectors."

Tucker asked, "Who are the three ghosts and the ghost zone protectors that you speak of?"

Blitzen seems very annoyed with the questions and signed, "The three ghosts that never had been enter the ghost zone are the past, present, and future ghosts. The three ghost zone protectors are known as the Striking Trio. I don't know very much about the Striking Trio, but you'll know them, but right now they are trapped under the hidden layer of snow somehow."

"I think I know how they got trap under the hidden layer of snow. It must've been the ghost portal opened all over the place." Danny said.

Sam rolled her eyes and said, "We don't have all day talking about the legend or the North Pole, but right now we must go right away."

Danny stood up straight and raised his arms up in the air and yelled, "GOING GHOST!" His t-shirt and pants are replaced with black and white jumpsuit. His red shoes are replaced with white boots. His black raven hair is now replaced with a snow-white hair.

Danny grabbed Sam, Tucker, and Blitzen and flew off out of Amity Park to Canada.

While they were flying, Danny got so tire of carrying onto all three of them.

Danny wheezed in and out for breath, "You guys are so heavy. I wish Danielle is here right now."

Suddenly from the sky, a small female figure was soaring above the sky to look for Danny.

The person landed where Danny and the other rest and greeted them, "Hi Danny."

Danny looked up and saw his "cousin", Danielle. She squealed over to Danny and hugs him. It felt more than a cousin to Danny, he felt like they were Phantom siblings.

"Danielle! What does it brings you here?" Danny asked his clone.

"When I flying to Amity Park, you weren't there, so asked your sister and she says you were going to Canada to save Christmas over there. I thought that you might need your help from your little no time, no see cousin." Danielle answered him happily.

Tucker shivered in the coldness, "Brrr, can we move on?"

"Sure." Danny grabbed his friends, while Danielle holds the reindeer.

Danielle look at the reindeer and back at Danny and asked, "What kind of deer is it?"

"That's a real reindeer from Santa Claus because we need to bring him back. His name is Blitzen." Danny replied back to her, "Also, our journey have begins." They were set soaring the sky and smiled peacefully until during the midnight.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


	3. The Christmas Ghost of the Past

**Chapter 3: The Christmas Ghost of the Past**

Danny and his followers were all tire and exhaust from walking and flying. Tucker felt like he didn't eat anything in days. The weather is now in a blizzard storm.

Tucker groaned in hunger, "Danny, are we there yet?"

"No, but I'm feeling that I'm starting to lose my ghost powers." Danny replied weakly.

Blitzen shivered in the cold and said, "Brr, I think we're almost to the border between Ontario and the other providence above Ontario."

Danielle asked weakly to Sam, "Sam, do you have any food on you?"

"No, but I'm starting to see a mirage somewhere in the snow." Sam replied and looked at the blue-girl shaped figure mirage.

Dannielle asked, "So, what does it looks like?"

"It has a wreath shape on her head and she is all blue. Her eyes got no pupils in it." Sam described the figure in front of her.

Blitzen joined in, "Ah, you are about to meet the Christmas Ghost of the Past."

"So. What will she do eat us?" Tucker asked and raised an eyebrow slowly due to the weather.

Blitzen replied and explained to Tucker's question, "No, but she will come toward to us and see your past when you were little during the month of December and even the past of Christmas."

Danny said, "Whoa, I would like to see how painful is my childhood is."

Slowly, the blue-girl figure floated toward to them and introduced, "Hello, I'm the Christmas Ghost of the Past, if you want to get through, you must seek your past."

The ghost concentrated on her blue energy and blasted at Danny, Danielle, Tucker and Sam, except Blitzen because he is Santa's reindeer.

Danny, Danielle, Tucker, and Sam yelled all together and made a warm group hug. The surroundings are all white and they were inside of nothingness.

Danny asked, "Where are we?"

The screen popped up a scene when Christmas was born.

It showed the three kings walking toward to the North Star to find somebody, who is born. They all held gifts in their hands to this newborn baby. The angel, who is the star, told them about the new baby is coming.

Mary, who is the baby's mother, cradled him in the manager. The inn was full and they have to move to the stable with the animals in it.

Danielle cooed, "Aw, look how cute is that baby, isn't he so small and kind?"

Sam shushed, "Yeah, just be quiet, I'm trying to listen here."

Back to the scene, the three kings have finally arrived to meet the new baby named Jesus and the Savior was born. They celebrated Jesus' birthday and it marked the first Christmas. The screen deceased in front of the people, who was watching them and it moved onto the next one.

The scene starts with Danny's childhood.

Danny said, "Hey, there's a scene popping up my childhood."

It was in second grade; Danny was pumping up with joy and kind about Christmas in school and home.

_Dash punched him in a shoulder and said, "Hey Fenturd, are you going to brawl in front of your parent about the Santa fight or are you going to be a wimp."_

_Danny replied angrily, "It's none of your business, Dash."_

"_Oh yeah, who going to save you now? Your parents?" Dash mocked him._

"_Hey! Leave him alone." A girl behind Danny and Dash and commanded him to stop bothering him._

"_Sam?" Danny gasped._

"_Yeah, that's who." Sam stepped right in front of Dash and growled, "If you messes with him, I'm going to tell on the teacher on you."_

_Dash scoffed, "Fine, I'll leave him alone." He turned his back on her and walked away. She stomped and turned back to Danny._

_Sam asked, "Are you okay, Danny?"_

"_Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for the save. I wish Tucker can see this." Danny replied._

_Sam giggled, "No need to worry about him. Come on, let's continue on our Christmas Fun Project, the Gingerbread House." _

_Danny laughed and replied, "Okay."_

Sam and Danny shed tears on their face.

Tucker exclaimed and interrupted their moment, "That what happened on the second grade? I miss the gingerbread house project."

Sam rolled her eyes and said in a sarcastic tone, "Come on, it's just a Gingerbread House."

The screen faded to Sam's childhood memory.

_Sam asked her mother about Hanukkah, "Mom, what are we doing on Christmas?"_

_Sam's mother replied, "I don't know, but you do have a school concert on Christmas." _

_Sam groaned, "I hate singing."_

_On the Christmas Day, everyone around Amity Park gathered up to the Elementary School Stadium to see his or her kids singing on that memorable night._

_Sam and the other kids, like Danny and Tucker, walked up to the front of the stage and waiting for the director._

_The director came and looks at the audience and bow. Then, he looked back at the kids and raised his baton. The piano lady begins the music first, before the kids can sing because music must start with an instrument._

_Sam and the kid started to sing "We wish you a merry Christmas", "Oh Hanukkah", "Jingle Bells", "12 Days of Christmas", and "All I want is for Christmas, is you." Tucker is the only one, who sings terrible and the audience couldn't stand him._

_At the end of the concert, the director spoke to Tucker quietly about his singing. Then, the director walked away, leaving Tucker to cried._

_Sam and Danny slowly walked over to him and comforting him._

_Sam said to him and smiled, "Tucker, you did great. No matter if anyone on thinks of you. Inside of you, you still believe in spirit of Christmas."_

"_Yeah, I can do this the next time, thanks guys." Tucker smiled and stand up._

"_Tucker, let's go." Tucker's parents called._

"_Coming Dad, Mom." Tucker called and rushes toward them._

_Danny and Sam both smiled and kind blush a little. _

_Sam whispered quietly, "Yeah, Merry Christmas, Tuck."_

The screen faded and Tucker smiled on the inside and outside for what Sam done for a good deed.

"Sam, I owe you a big time." Tucker looked at Sam.

"Yep." Sam replied.

Danielle groaned, "When will my childhood memory comes?"

"Danielle, I don't think it would ever come because you are a clone, since Vlad created you." Danny replied.

The screen flashes to Tucker's childhood memory.

Danny and Tucker were skiing on the top of the hill with joy, while Sam ice-skate on ice.

_Danny betted, "Tucker, do you want to race down to the hill?" Childhood Tucker nodded and started to race down._

_While they face down, Tucker accidentally hits the tree and fell down to the bottom, the snow from the tree collapsed on top of Tucker. Tucker cried for help, "HELPPP!" No one has heard of his cries and he lay there alone by himself._

_When Danny got to the bottom, he yelled, "I win, Tuck!" but when he looked behind him, he wasn't there. Danny's face turned joy into panicked. He rushes over to Sam for help._

_Danny grabbed Sam's hand, after when Danny called for her to come back in. _

_Sam asked, "What's the matter, Danny?"_

"_T-Tucker was trapped somewhere on the hill and he must've bumped into that tree." Danny stuttered in fear._

_Sam turned her face into fear and replied, "We gotta save him, before he can die." Sam and Danny both rushed to the hill to find Tucker._

_Danny and Sam yelled his name to find him and Tucker heard them, so he yelled back. Once, Sam and Danny were near around the area where Tucker bumped into, they dig into the pile of snow. They found Tucker's cold body shivering and he was still alive. Danny gave his best friend a helping him and brushed the snow off of him._

_Danny asked, "Are you okay? Are you bleeding somewhere?"_

"_No, I don't see that I'm bleeding, but I'm fine for now." Tucker replied._

"_Good, let's never race ever again." Danny said and Tucker nodded._

The screen faded into blank and the sky and snow reappear again.

Tucker and the others were blind by the blind light because they are returning to their world. The Christmas Ghost of the Past reappears in front of them.

The ghost asked, "So, how was it?"

Danielle replied, "It was fine, but why didn't you have a memory of me?"

"Because you were created by Vlad and you didn't have your first Christmas here on Earth yet, but this year you will," the ghost replied.

Danny thanked the ghost, "Thanks for the childhood replay, it was great to see them again."

"You're welcome. A couple of things that I want to say," the ghost blushed a little.

Tucker said, "Go on."

"I found this when you were gone," the ghost answered to the pointing green, bright light.

Danny gasped, "Could it be the one of the Striking Trio member?"

Danny and the followers rushed to the bright, green light and found a creature rising from the above.

The Christmas Ghost of the Pat smiled from behind and disappeared into the thin air.

Danny and the others were shocked by this fascinating creature, which woke from his slumber.

Blitzen gasped, "Could it be one of the Striking Trio?"

The creature got 2 yellow rings on the head and the back. The tail looks like a stingray. The ears are two-striped yellow and one black. The rest of the body is black. The eyes are both red. It got two wings with the yellow lining on the edge. This creature looked a lot like Umbreon.

The creature scanned his surrounding and asked, "Where am I?"

Sam replied, "You're in a middle of nowhere with snow and wind."

The creature flapped its wings and introduce to himself, "Hello, my name is Thunderstrike, the leader of the Striking Trio."

Blitzen asked, "Do you have any ideas that how you got here?"

"Um, I don't know, but I know that last time I got suck into the opening portal with my buddies and landed over here. I couldn't fly because I was freezing." Thunderstrike replied.

"But you're a Ghost Zone Protectors, right?" Danny asked him.

"Yes, but you have to find the other twos. They are one of the ghost zone protectors too. I believe this blizzard separated us. Their names are Latini and Lamini." Thunderstrike explained the reasons why they should find the other ghosts.

Blitzen asked, "Do you want to come along with us?"

"Sure, I could use some help here." Thunderstrike nodded.

Sam smiled, "Yeah, we could beat Danny's future, jerky self with your help."

Tucker shivered slightly and said, "Hello here, we got to move on." Everyone nodded in agreement with him and move on.

Danny, Thunderstrike, and the followers walked and stomped over the snow to go to the North Pole. They all haven't given up yet, but kind of new faces that they have to challenge.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review. Sorry about the bad grammars because I was using the old microsoft word.<strong>


	4. The Christmas Ghost of the Present

**Chapter 4 Skip the Present to the Future**

Up ahead of all of them, there is a blue mist coming up ahead. The blue mist has no pupils and the eyes are all white.

Danny rushed ahead of the others and faces another mist of ghost. Then, Danny yelled, "Hey, who are you?"

The blue mist ghost responded back, "I am the Christmas Ghost of the Present."

Sam and Tucker huffed and puffed to catch their breath, while Danielle and Thunderstrike to see what's over there.

Danielle asked, "If you're the Christmas Ghost of the Present, what do we have to do?"

The blue mist responded back, "You have to find Lamini, the Striking Trio member and also, I can't do nothing. I guess you can all pass freely to find Lamini."

Danielle smiled, so does the others. They saw a green blind light by the snow. They rushed over there and found Lamini coldness body.

Tucker asked, "So we have found it, what are we going to do?"

Danielle replied, "I don't have the thermos on me."

Sam added, "Me too."

Danny smiled, "But I DO!"

The groups looked at Danny and saw him taking out his thermos.

Danny asked Thunderstrike, "Do you want to stay in the thermos just in case if you catch a higher cold?"

Thunderstike nodded and stand right besides Lamini, who is unconscious. Danielle joined with them too.

"Danielle, why do you want to go inside of that thermos?" Danny asked surprise.

Danielle stuttered in the cold, "I'm cold and I want to go inside."

Blitzen cleared his throat and said, "Danielle, you can't go in because you don't have your ghost powers anymore."

Danielle moved aside and said, "Right."

Danny prepares to activate his thermos and suck up the two members inside of that thermos for warmth. Once it disappears, Danny and the others moved on the next one. And the last ghost is the Christmas Ghost of the Future.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the chapter is not long today because I got school. Maybe it will be longer on the next one beccause it's talking about the future and then, the fight. Please Review and don't be lazy.<strong>


	5. The Future

**Chapter 5 The Future**

Sam grunted and sniffed, "How much longer?"

"Probably, we're almost there." Danny replied breathlessly.

Tucker gasped and pointing it out, "Look, what's over there with two sharp –looking red eyes?"

Danielle wheeze and gasped, "Could it be the last ghost?"

Blitzen skimmed carefully what they see and gasped, "It's the Christmas Ghost of the Future."

They all got their eyes on Blitzen and exclaimed, "What!"

"This is your final chance to pass, but I think there are other ways to get your ghost powers besides using Santa's magic flying dust." Blitzen answered to all of them.

Danielle rolled her eyes and said, "You should have told us another way to get ghost powers."

"First, you use the Striking Trio member and they get into you without fusing you or overshadowing you. It'll give you some powers. Then, your ghost form takes immediately affect for a different type of clothing. Lastly, you use their powers to destroy your enemies." Blitzen explained this to Danny and Danielle.

Danny asked, "Will it make me become evil like Dark Dan?"

"For that stupid question, the answer is NO! Their powers are use for good to protect the Ghost Zone." Blitzen replied cheerfully.

Suddenly, the red-eyed ghost comes closer to Danny and his friends and growled. The ghost is entirely blue and it looks like a Grim Reaper. The face is hidden under the blue hood.

Sam yelped in fear, "Ahh! The ghost saw us, I think we got to get prepare again."

Tucker hugged Danny and shivering in fear, "I don't want to see the flashback again."

Danny corrected him, "No, this time it's not a flashback. This ghost is going to tell us about our future Christmas."

The Future Ghost growled lowly and said, "Hello travelers, if you're seeking the last member of the Striking Trio and finding a way to Santa's place. You must pass my future test to see how do you reacted later in the future for ten years."

Sam asked, "Why would we see ourselves later in 10 years ahead of us?"

"To see for yourself what kind of future Christmas that you're going to have," the ghost replied, "Also, that future must be set the way it is."

Danielle asked, "How about me? Do I still exist in the future?"

"Why don't you stop asking question and prepare to SEE THE FUTURE," the ghost concentrates on its energy and blasted at Danny and his friends, except for Blitzen because he was one of Santa's reindeer. Danielle, Danny, Sam, and Tucker screamed all in one for together to see their future Christmas.

_The two newborn was crying before Christmas Eve. One was named Darry and the other is named Larry. They were both twin boys by Danny and Sam. _

_Sam and Danny got married when they were 22 years old and have their own two-halfa twins son. _

Sam and Danny both blushed at the scene and smiled at each other. Danny was glad that he wasn't evil ten years in the future.

Tucker had his mouth wide open and the scene carried onto Tucker's future.

_Valerie and Tucker were married on Christmas._

_The person who holds the book talked. "Tucker, if you accept your wife in vain, honor, and love?"_

_Tucker replied, "I do"_

"_Valerie, do you accept your husband in vain, honor, and love?"_

_Valerie replied, "I do" _

"_Then, you may kiss the bride."_

_So, Tucker and Valerie both kissed together in the way of happy endings for them._

The scene ends and Danny and Sam laughed.

Tucker asked, "Why do I have to kiss your former huntress enemy?"

"Because you have a crush on her?" Sam replied.

"Rightttt" Tucker stretching the word.

Danielle shushed them because this part is about Danielle's future.

_Danielle and a man who looks like a pirate, and it was set in the ghost zone. The ghost lio arrived at Dora's castle to celebrate Danielle's wedding. Frostbite, Skulker, Ember, and Walker were all there, even Wulf._

_Danielle greeted everyone with a young man pirate named Youngblood._

_Youngblood blushed at Danielle and said, "You look pretty than Ember and I like you since the day that I met you."_

"_Aw, thanks Youngblood." Danielle smiled happily. The crowd cheered and Danny and Sam were at Danielle's wedding too._

Danielle yelped," Sweet! I'm married to Youngblood!"

Danny gasped, "You're married to Youngblood? Is he's your boyfriend?"

"Absolutely"

"Danielle, he-could be- never mind. It's your choice anyway." It seems Danny didn't even care about his enemy.

Then, they all popped back to reality.

The blue ghost disappeared and the last member of the Striking Trio named Latini.

Sam gasped, "Look! There's the last member of the Striking Trio, I think the ghost was gone because maybe he doesn't like to get flame."

Tucker agreed, "Yeah, you're right, you can't change the past, but the future."

"That's not what I'm talking about." Sam replied and glared at him.

"He means about agrueing about our future." Danny telling him what she meant, "Besides, I don't care if Sam and I are together and forever."

Danielle recalled, "I think we got to suck the last ghost up and move on." Blitzen and the others nodded, so she took the thermos out and suck Latini in.

Blitzen said proudly, "Time to go to my master's place, which I mean Santa's workshop." The others were whooping with their Christmas spirits in them.

Blitzen also recalled his friends, "Also, I will be happy to meet Oliver, Conner, Dixen, and the other reindeers too." So, the adventure continues to beat Dark Dan no matter how much Christmas is ruined.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter is not so interesting because I was on dA, SO PLEASE REVIEW NO MATTER HOW LAZY YOU ARE!<strong>


End file.
